Lamina
In Arcane Adventures, there are two types of currencies, Aurem and Lamina. These are used to buy, sell, or trade items around the world. Each one can be found in many ways, and have their own value. Lamina Lamina is the most common form of currency in Arcane Adventures and is highly abundant compared to Aurem. Lamina also changes in value time to time, resulting in the price of items varying. If the item can be bought at a store, the sell value of the item is 1/3 of the base store price. One Aurem is equivalent to 1,000 Lamina. The maximum amount of Lamina a player can hold in their bank uses the formula (Player Level x 1,000). The most a player can hold in their bank at level 250 is 250,000 Lamina, or 500,000 Lamina with the 2x Bank Storage gamepass. Players drop 25% of their on-hand Lamina on death. Any Lamina stored in the bank will not be lost on death. Lamina varies between 0.1x and 3.5x in value. This multiplier is applied to the base value of an item, thus giving its shop value. Methods To Earn Lamina Destroying Pirate Ships Destroying pirate ships will spawn chests on top of the deck, though this method may prove hard way for new players as the pirates' level could escalate to levels beyond the maximum level, and the ship HP can be very high as well. Defeating Enemies Defeating bosses, common mobs, or sharks to gain large sums of Lamina, experience, and/or drop-able items. Players will also drop their held Lamina in the form of a bag on death. Captain Sage, Emerald Empress drops a large amount of Lamina on defeat, or the A.G. bases can give players who insist on a negative reputation Lamina as well. 'Shark Hunting' Hunting down sharks can give a large amount of lamina due to the high sell rate for poison shark fins, and white eyes shark fins, which can be up to 3 million lamina for poison shark fins, and 6 million for white eyes. Looting Chests Chests sometimes contain Lamina, varying from as little as 100 lamina to 400 lamina from basic chests and 200,000 Lamina from gold chests. Although normal chests never give large amounts of Lamina, they can yield valuable equipment that can be sold for huge sums of Lamina. If the player cannot afford to pay the robux to open a gold chest, they may alternatively sell it for ~30,000 Lamina. Fishing Fishing may yield large sums of Lamina if the player catches a large fish, as well as valuable equipment that may also be sold for Lamina. The Silver Rod should be used if fishing for highly valued fish and the Magnet Rod for more equipment. Collectibles Collectibles can be found in many different areas, varying from shores to trees. These can net you anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand Lamina depending on the value of the collectible. Daily Rewards One of the four sections of the Daily Rewards Wheel gives you a set amount of Lamina, equivalent to 10,000 times the number of days played consecutively, up to a maximum of 100k at 10 days. Donations Players can be given donations from anyone in the server. To donate Lamina to someone, click on menu, click the "Donate Lamina" icon on GUI, enter the receiver's username and amount of Lamina, and press send. Trading Players can trade armor, potions, treasure maps, weapons and more with other players. Trades can be paired with Lamina, so trading desired equipment for a price above what they can be sold at shops for can be a good way to quickly build up one's Lamina. Bounty Hunting If a player has a good reputation, they may pick a bounty to hunt by interacting with wanted boards found on various islands and ships. The boards allow the player to view the bounties on everyone in the server. Only one person may be hunted at a time. Successfully hunting players places them in jail and transfers their bounty to the hunter in the form of Lamina. The player that was hunted loses a percent of their bounty. Selling Items Selling items to an NPC that sells you stuff can grant you lamina. Nearly any item can be sold for a certain amount which also depends on the rarity of the object. Legendary weapons However cannot be sold. 'Aurem' Aurem, once sacrificed to Prometheus in exchange for power, is now a rare gem used as a higher form of currency than Lamina. Unlike Lamina, Aurem also has a constant value; items will always cost the same amount of Aurem. Additionally, players are only able to create a clan with 50 Aurem; it is impossible to do so with Lamina. Upon death, no Aurem will be lost, but you are also unable to store Aurem in the Bank. One Aurem has an equivalent value of 1,000 Lamina. Players can carry a maximum of 1,000 Aurem with them. Methods to Earn Aurem Fishing While fishing, players are able to fish out bags of Aurem, which yields 3 or 5 Aurem. Looting Chests Chests may contain Aurem. However, they are much rarer to come by than Lamina and vary from 1 to 3 Aurem at a time. Daily Rewards One of the four sections of the Daily Rewards Wheel gives you a set amount of Aurem, equivalent to 5 times the number of days played consecutively, up to a maximum of 50 at ten days. = Tips * If you have the economist's scroll, be sure to check it when you want to buy something. * When the Lamina Value is above 1x items in stores, selling items will yield you much more Lamina. * When Lamina Value is below 1x prices in shops, selling items for less than their usual amount is a horrible idea. Trivia *Aurem is named after 'Aurum' which means 'Gold' in Latin. That is also why Gold on the periodic table is represented by: 'Au'. *Lamina means a thin sheet of material or layer, originating in Latin as well. *To some high level players, Lamina and Aurem are useless since they can find items easily (By fishing, Looting chests/cargos, Trading and daily rewards. Category:Misc